


Enquanto Nos Conhecemos

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [4]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, Vivendo Juntos, aprendendo a conviver, domesticidade, eu amo ele tadinho, o arthur vai aparecer propriamente alguma hora eu juro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Uma vez casados, Joui e César tem que aprender mais um sobre o outro, tentando se acostumar a viver tão próximo de alguém.Segunda parte da série Eu e Você, Juntos por Acaso.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Kudos: 18





	Enquanto Nos Conhecemos

**Author's Note:**

> novamente alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradiçõs xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, mas não acho que tenha muito problema se for lido individualmente
> 


Das muitas coisas que Joui imaginava que sua vida de casado seria, ele nunca achou que seria tão... fácil.

Ao longo dos vários anos em que havia sido preparado para sua função como marido, desde coisas básicas como as regras para honrar seu parceiro até sobre como se portar cordialmente em público, e isso fez com que Joui pensasse que veria o mínimo de César durante o seu dia-a-dia. Que eles teriam uma relação distante, porém amistosa, e que se portariam como um casal, mantendo-se afastados quando fora do olhar do público.

Joui nunca ficou tão feliz de estar completamente errado.

Claro que demorou um tempo até que se acostumasse a nova rotina agora que a dividia com uma outra pessoa, principalmente por ser alguém muito diferente de si, mas quando se acostumou, foi como uma combinação perfeita.

Joui era uma pessoa matinal. Ele acordava às 4 em ponto, fazia seus exercícios e estava pronto para começar o dia e suas tarefas já pelas 6 da manhã, quando tomava café em seu quarto e começava as suas tarefas que vinham com o cargo de príncipe, a cada dia tomando conta de mais assuntos conforme seus pais achavam que estava preparado.

Por meio-dia, ainda na sala de trabalhos, fazia seu almoço, trazido geralmente por Liz e Thiago, que também o forçavam a comer na hora certa quando estava muito ocupado. Daí, Thiago ficava ao lado de Joui, o auxiliando nas questões quando necessário.

Já na parte da tarde, quando o Sol não castigava mais tanto quanto antes, Joe ia para o salão de artes marciais, onde Liz o fazia treinar para que pudesse se proteger. Logo depois, ele ia para seu quarto novamente, para que pudesse tomar um banho e se distrair até a hora do jantar. Geralmente era a hora que usava para pintar, escrever ou ler, ou simplesmente fazer algo que o distraísse.

Jantava então com seus pais, a única refeição que todos compartilhavam, e depois era liberado para fazer o que quisesse até as 8 da noite, horário em que dormia.

E era assim que passava seus dias. Gostava de sua rotina, dava uma sensação de controle sobre seu corpo, sempre regulado e funcionando como um relógio.

Ele tinha um momento para tudo e, no final do dia, tudo havia sido feito.

Ele pensava que conseguiria continuar sua rotina e até adaptar César a ela, o que faria bem para ele, se manter em um cotidiano saudável.

Joui descobriu logo na primeira semana que não seria possível.

Aonde Joui era ordem, César era o caos.

Na primeira noite em que dormiram depois do casamento eles haviam feito um acordo. Eles dormiriam na mesma cama já que os pais de Joui não aceitariam que fossem para quartos diferentes – pois as pessoas poderiam comentar – e nenhum dos dois queria fazer o outro dormir no chão.

Apesar de ser algo meio estranho e embaraçoso, dividir a cama com alguém que mal conhecia, Joui não viu problema. Sua cama fora mudada – da noite para o dia, diga-se de passagem, Joui levou um susto ao entrar no quarto e ver que ela não estava mais ali – e ambos caberiam confortavelmente nos dois cantos dela, cada um em seu próprio lado.

No dia seguinte, Joui acordou extremamente cansado.

Ele descobriu que tinha sono leve – algo que não sabia por sempre dormir sozinho – e que, para a sua sorte, César tinha insônia.

Impediu que o outro tomasse remédios para dormir por sua causa, já que César já estava acostumado a dormir tão pouco e Joui não queria que ele recorresse a isso, mas quase se arrependeu. Toda vez que estava quase caindo no sono, ou tinha acabado de o fazer, César se mexia, ou a luz do celular dele batia em seu rosto, o incomodando.

César só conseguiu dormir lá pelas 3 da manhã, e, consequentemente, Joui também.

Às 4, Joui encarava o teto de seu quarto, incapaz de voltar a dormir sabendo que tinha de começar o dia.

Se levantou da cama, os olhos ainda pesados, e tomou cuidado para que não acordasse César com seus movimentos no quarto. Ele fez seus exercícios com menos vontade que o normal e decidiu comer em outro lugar para não fazer barulho, quando começou a trabalhar no horário usual, fechou os olhos por um breve momento.

Foi acordado por Liz, o cutucando dolorosamente nas costelas, e dando um esporro que ele nem conseguiu assimilar por causa do sono.

“Você deveria estar em lua de mel,” ele a entendeu dizer quando estava mais acordado. “Se fosse para ficar dormindo, deveria estar na cama, onde é mais confortável.”

Liz pegou os papéis que estavam espalhados pela mesa onde Joui havia dormido.

“Você tem que aproveitar enquanto dá. Logo vai receber mais trabalho do que saberá com que fazer,” Liz o empurrou para fora da sala, “Agora vai, eu ouvi que o Príncipe Cohen está acordado agora, a cozinha acabou de mandar o café da manhã pra lá.”

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, Liz já havia fechado a porta do escritório em sua cara, e Joui ficou parado por mais alguns segundos ali, com sono demais para que conseguisse compreender o que aconteceu de maneira rápida.

Liz havia falado alguma coisa sobre voltar para cama, o que parecia uma excelente ideia para Joui.

Fazia sentido, Liz era muito inteligente, ela sempre estava certa.

Quando chegou de volta a porta do quarto, um pouco mais alerta, Joui viu que havia uma menina de cabelos louros e presos parada na frente, segurando uma bandeja com uma mão e prestes a bater com a outra.

“Pode deixar que eu entrego,” Joui disse, assustando a menina e fazendo com que ela quase derrubasse a bandeja.

“Ah, Príncipe Jouki,” Laura, uma das funcionárias da cozinha que era encarregada principalmente de seu quarto, sorriu para ele, “Vejo que está voltando mais cedo hoje,” ela passou a bandeja para ele, “Tenha um bom dia.”

Mesmo sendo o próprio quarto, Joui bateu antes de entrar, como a educação manda, e esperou a confirmação vir.

Entrou assim que ouviu César falar do outro lado, “Pode entrar.”

Joui abriu e fechou a porta com cuidado, se aproximando da cama e botando a bandeja em cima da mesinha perto do centro do quarto ao mesmo tempo que César saia do banheiro, os cabelos longos arrumados diferentemente de quando Joui havia o visto na cama todo emaranhado.

César parou a caminhada por um momento, surpreso, depois de continuar e se sentar à mesa.

“Bom dia,” ele disse, a voz ainda meio embargada pelo sono, pegando o pequeno copo e despejando café nela – um pedido que havia feito, porque não gostava de chá.

Joui sorriu para ele e então tomou o lugar de frente a ele, esperando que terminasse de se servir para que pudesse começar ele mesmo.

Somente quando ambos tinham seus copos cheios – o de Joui com chá, porque não gostava de café – é que começaram a comer e beber. Joui somente comendo o suficiente para que não fosse rude, pois já estava satisfeito de quando comera.

César ficou incomodado ao ter que encher o copo de café diversas vezes pelo mesmo ser tão pequeno.

“Quer que eu peça uma xícara da próxima vez?” Joui perguntou, achando graça na expressão contrariada do outro.

César rolou os olhos, acabando com o conteúdo do copo com um só gole, “Não, eu só preciso me acostumar a esses.”

Joui botou suas mãos por cima do bule, impedindo que César pegasse mais café. Recebendo um olhar de questionamento, Joui se levantou, indo até sua cabeceira e pegando uma xícara que havia posto ali no dia anterior. Ele voltou para a mesa, tirou o pires de cima da xícara que a mantinha limpa por dentro e serviu César, sentindo os olhos dele acompanhando cada movimento.

Joui sabia que César entendia o significado do gesto.

Acabado, Joui voltou a se sentar, prestando atenção no próprio copo.

“Você não precisa mudar tudo que conhece só porque veio pra cá,” ele disse, incapaz de olhar para César. Joui tomou um gole do chá, devagar, “Ontem, você me disse para que fizéssemos o melhor da nossa situação. Acho que isso inclui você não renunciando a partes suas para que se encaixe na minha realidade. Eu quero que esteja confortável para pedir coisas que te ajudem a se adaptar, mesmo que não seja o ‘tradicional’,” frisou a palavra, “você tem o direito. Essa é sua casa agora também.”

Esperou um tempo por uma resposta que não veio e, quando olhou para cima, viu César o observando com um pequeno sorriso.

“Eu também não quero que se sinta na obrigação de aturar as minhas manias sem reclamar. Vamos dividir uma vida agora, você tem que me dizer quando eu estiver incomodando,” César rebateu levemente e continuou antes que Joui pudesse protestar, “Dormiu bem?” disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele tinha um ponto.

Encabulado por estar sem resposta, Joui deu mais um gole, esvaziando o copo. Antes que pudesse, César já estava enchendo seu copo novamente com chá, da mesma forma que Joui havia feito antes.

Joui o agradeceu, sentindo-se inteiramente bem com a situação deles pela primeira vez.

Tentou não dormir de tarde, sem sucesso, já que estava ainda muito cansado, e, já que César havia dito que passaria o dia olhando em volta do lugar, não havia ninguém para atrapalhá-lo no quarto.

Dormiu até algumas horas antes do crepúsculo, quando acordou mais disposto e pronto para continuar sua rotina.

Saiu para a área de treinamento, onde Liz se encontrava sentada ao lado de Thiago, ambos conversando.

“Achei que não fosse vir hoje,” ela comentou quando viu Joui, se levantando e pegando uma vara de bambu e sorrindo maliciosamente, “Eu não vou pegar leve só porque acabou de se casar.”

Jogou a vara para Joui, que a pegou com facilidade e entrou em posição de defesa logo em seguida, esperando que ela se armasse novamente.

Treinaram até que Joui sentisse os braços tremendo do esforço e as pernas doloridas de terem sido agredidas algumas vezes.

Em algum ponto durante o treino, César havia parado para observar ao lado de Thiago, que havia se apresentado direito agora, já que somente se viram brevemente durante a festa depois da cerimônia. Eles conversavam de vez em quando, mas em sua maioria, apenas viam os golpes sendo deferidos e bloqueados.

Liz deu um último ataque, acertando em cheio sua coxa novamente.

“Viu Thiagão?” ela chamou, alto o suficiente para que eles ouvissem da onde estavam, “É por isso que a gente não deve treinar cansado,” Liz mandou um olhar o repreendendo, “A gente acaba apanhando quando deveria estar aproveitando a merecida folga.”

Joui revirou os olhos, acompanhando Liz no caminho aos outros dois, “Eu estou bem descansado, acordei inteiramente disposto.”

“Bom pra você,” ela disse sarcasticamente e Joui estreitou os olhos para ela.

Liz e Thiago eram as únicas pessoas que permitiria que falassem assim com ele, tamanha a falta de respeito.

Thiago jogou um saquinho de gelo para Joui, que agradeceu prontamente e botou no lugar onde mais doía – o golpe recente.

“É sempre assim?” César perguntou divertido.

“Não,” Thiago respondeu, também achando graça, “Ás vezes ela faz pior.”

Na hora do jantar, Joui e César estavam prontos e pontuais, haviam passado o resto do tempo com César no celular, explicando para Joui como funcionavam as redes sociais.

Parecia um mundo completamente diferente do que estava acostumado, e Joui mal podia esperar para que pudesse compartilhar suas fotos com outras pessoas. Havia tanta beleza no reino onde morava, até mesmo pelas terras de seu reino, cercado por montanhas e florestas.

A cidade também era bela, tinha o seu charme apesar de quase não passar tempo nela, por ser muito amontoada e confusa. Podia ver o porquê que os outros gostavam, porém, quando via os altos prédios brilhando contra o sol, refletindo a cor do céu quase como se tentasse se mesclar com a paisagem. Os carros e os faróis, seguindo juntos como num fluxo sanguíneo, um conectado ao outro, trabalhando para chegar ao destino.

Joui queria eternizar essas memórias.

Como sempre, seus pais mal falavam durante a refeição. Não com ele, não entre si, parecendo quase não suportar a presença um do outro ocasionalmente.

Pelo menos eles não estavam brigando, e Joui considerava isso um avanço.

Naquela noite, quando foram dormir, já desmontados do dia com os robes de dormir e o cabelo solto, César pegou um remédio na cabeceira. Joui olhou, parecendo tentando em deixar que ele continuasse, mas afinal disse que não havia necessidade.

“Eu realmente não me importo, geralmente tomo remédio pra dormir desde que me entendo por gente. Tenho prescrição médica, não vai me fazer mal.”

Joui negou com a cabeça, “Mesmo assim, isso não pode ser bom pra você,” eles se acomodaram na cama, “O que você acha de testarmos algumas coisas antes de você tomar isso?”

Suspirando, César deu de ombros, “Eu já tentei de quase tudo. Eu simplesmente não pego no sono. Mas se quiser...”

Nos próximos dias, Joui tentou de tudo que conhecia para que ajudasse seu esposo a dormir.

Chás, acupuntura, tentou cansar César durante o dia o levando para caminhar pelo terreno montanhoso por perto, tentaram massagens – obviamente chamaram uma profissional, Joui ficava sem jeito só de pensar em tocar o outro sem que fosse amigavelmente – e nada disso funcionava.

Joui realmente não estava conseguindo dormir bem e, já pelo fim da semana, suas olheiras se equiparavam as de César.

“Teimoso,” murmurou César enquanto se preparavam para mais uma noite.

Quando a lua de mel acabou, Joui sabia que ele tinha que dar um jeito na situação. Não conseguiria seguir por seus afazeres se estivesse cambaleando de sono.

Não imaginava que Thiago poderia ser a solução dos seus problemas.

Depois do almoço, alguns dias de volta ao trabalho, Joui sentiu os olhos pesando de cansaço, a cabeça titubeando de um lado para o outro. Thiago ficou com ele como de costume, o ajudando mais do que o normal pois estava cometendo erros bobos pela falta de descanso.

“Você precisa dar um jeito nisso,” ele disse. “Por que não deixa que ele tome o remédio pra dormir por pelo menos alguns dias, pra que dê tempo de você se recompor?”

Joui negou, “Eu não quero que ele faça isso por minha causa,” passou a mão pela têmpora, “Pelo menos ele agora dorme mais, já que tenta acordar junto comigo, então tem conseguido dormir mais cedo pelo cansaço.”

Thiago parou pra pensar por um momento.

“E você já tentou levar ele pra treinar? Você fica acabado toda vez que acaba o treino.”

Joui não tinha certeza do que César diria se o convidasse. Geralmente, nos dias ocasionais que ia, ele e Thiago ficavam apenas no canto, observando.

“Tenho certeza de que Liz não vai se importar de ter mais um pra descer o cacete.”

Naquela noite, Joui teve o melhor sono em semanas.

A partir daí, Joui teve que desenvolver uma outra rotina, pois apesar de César ir dormir mais cedo do que ele estava acostumado, isso ainda bem tarde para os parâmetros de Joui.

Eles levantavam juntos às 7, um consenso de que Joui não o tentaria acordar antes que o céu tivesse clareado completamente. Depois disso enquanto César passava um tempo mexendo no telefone Joui fazia seu aquecimento, e então tomavam café da manhã juntos.

César havia começado a assumir suas funções como consorte, aos poucos, assim como Joui. Ficavam até o almoço, Joui trabalhando na mesa e César sobre os assentos mais a frente enquanto o escritório dele ficava pronto. Ainda era uma surpresa para César, que pensava que receberia uma sala igual a que estavam, mas Joui seguiria com a intenção de fazer um laboratório de eletrônicos para ele.

Era mais fácil ter alguém para discutir decisões de questões importantes onde Thiago não podia ajudar, César claramente havia se preparado para a função durante anos, assim como ele mesmo.

Almoçavam – e Joui descobriu que César era tão vidrado quanto ele quando se tratava de pausas. Liz teve que arrancar os papéis de suas mãos e empurrar a força a bandeja no lugar – e depois de terminarem as obrigações, eles partiam para o treinamento.

Apesar de começarem mais tarde, com mais pessoas ajudando-o Joui descobriu que o trabalho seria feito mais rapidamente, então no final, eles iam se encontrar com Liz no mesmo fim de tarde de antes.

A maior diferença era depois do jantar, quando tinham tanto tempo livre que Joui nem sabia o que fazer. Caminhavam pelos corredores abertos e pavilhões, Joui mostrando como navegar por entre os caminhos que serpenteavam a beira das montanhas. Conhecia tudo até mesmo de olhos fechados dada tantas as vezes que passara por eles.

Às vezes conversavam, às vezes apenas aproveitavam a presença um do outro.

Joui não imaginava que poderia ter momentos tão agradáveis vindos de um relacionamento que nenhum dos dois queria ter, mas César era nada menos que respeitoso em todas as horas. Eles tinham seus limites e espaços, e tentavam não ultrapassar eles.

Por exemplo, Joui sabia que César não era chegado a climas frios – o que era lamentável, já que estavam no meio do inverno – mas que também não gostava de contato humano, então quando via que o outro sentia muito frio do lado de fora, distraidamente sugeria para que voltassem para dentro, deixando a escolha em suas mãos.

Não tinham nenhuma interação romântica e nem se sentiam pressionados para agir de tal forma, quase que em um acordo não dito entre os dois, e isso estava mais do que bem para Joui. Ele apenas era grato por César ser uma pessoa boa, e um bom amigo.

Suas noites ficaram muito melhores quando mudaram a rotina e Joui se sentia revigorado novamente. Até César se sentia mais disposto, as olheiras bem menores do que costumavam ser.

Algumas semanas após o casamento e a sala de César havia ficado pronta. Joui nunca havia visto uma expressão tão grata antes enquanto deixava que seu esposo explorava o lugar.

No dia seguinte, Joui esperava que César fosse passar o dia todo dentro de seu novo espaço, com toda a privacidade e tecnologia que ele poderia pedir, porém, começados os horários de trabalho, lá estava César em seu escritório novamente, sem oferecer explicações. Apenas sentado, olhando tranquilamente os papéis.

Joui deu de ombros, talvez César ainda tivesse que se acostumar.

Mas quando a situação se repetiu nos próximos três dias, Joui não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade.

“Não gostou da sala?” ele perguntou, olhando para César no mesmo lugar de sempre.

César nem levantou os olhos dos papéis, “É mais do que eu poderia pedir, porque?”

“Então por que não trabalha por lá?”

César parou de repente, a coluna estranhamente reta, os olhos ainda escaneando o papel em mãos, mas Joui podia ver que ele não estava prestando atenção.

“Gostaria que eu me retirasse?” disse, o tom controlado para que não demonstrasse nada além do que queria passar. Joui já tinha ouvido antes algumas vezes ao longo do tempo que tinham compartilhado, e sabia que era quando César estava repensando se havia ultrapassado algum limite.

Joui escolheu com cuidado as palavras, “Claro que não, você é sempre bem-vindo para estar comigo. Apenas me preocupei que não tivesse gostado do lugar, já que quase não te vi por lá,” ele pressionou os lábios juntos, “Mas isso não significa que eu não aprecie sua presença aqui.”

Talvez fosse só porque estava o observando atentamente que Joui viu a postura de César relaxar devagar até posição de antes.

Achou que César não fosse responder depois de tanto tempo que passou então voltou a se concentrar no que fazia antes, mas ele o surpreendeu, “Eu... gosto de trabalhar aqui,” César começou, “e além do mais, acho que aquela sala seria melhor para nos divertirmos, não? Teria muita coisa para me distrair do trabalho, mas lá eu poderia te ensinar mais sobre tecnologia em nosso tempo livre?”

Joui sentiu o sorriso sair sem permissão, “Ok.”

E assim fizeram.

Exceto que César mal havia começado a explicar e Joui já se sentia mais do que confuso.

Deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa do monitor.

Era engraçado como em tão pouco tempo Joui havia se permitido esse tipo de liberdade com César. Não sentia necessidade de ser educado e cortês perto dele, pois Joui sabia que César não o julgaria por isso.

“Eu sinto meus neurônios pedindo socorro.”

César riu, “Você só ‘tá exagerando.”

“Não ‘tô não,” Joui definitivamente não estava fazendo beicinho, não importa o que dissessem.

Se recostando na cadeira – Joui tinha feito questão de pegar a maior e mais confortável que tinham disponível para comprar – César o observou risonho por mais algum tempo e Joui sentiu um leve rubor começar em seu rosto antes que César virasse definitivamente para o computador.

“Você conhece LoL?”

Eles quase perderam o horário para o jantar.

Mas valeu completamente a pena, Joui tinha descoberto um outro lado de César que comprovava que ele escondia uma personalidade bem maior que só um cara com fobia social – era meio difícil não perceber.

César era uma pessoa completamente diferente quando estava jogando. Apesar de não ser “calmo”, geralmente César era bem quieto, expressando quando estava descontente com comentários sarcásticos sussurrados para Joui.

Algo completamente diferente de quando jogava. Joui tinha feito a decisão certa ao botar uma acústica boa na sala, não seria bom se ouvissem os gritos e palavrões que saiam de César. Nem Joui se sentiria confortável com isso, se a situação não fosse tão engraçada.

Ele não entendia _nada_ do que estava acontecendo na tela, mas César insistia que estavam tirando com a cara dele e “trollando” o jogo. Joui não entendia muito bem por que se irritar tanto com um jogo, mas ainda assim extremamente divertido ver os dedos habilidosos de César se movendo pelo teclado fluidamente, a outra mão controlando o mouse com precisão, e o olhar atento dele pela tela.

Não tinha certeza de que algum dia entenderia o suficiente para jogar como César havia sugerido algumas partidas depois. Tinha tanta informação na tela, tantos comandos de uma só vez, e tanto stress envolvido, que Joui achava que preferia apenas observar. Deixaria os eletrônicos serem a praia de César afinal.

No meio da última partida que jogaram – César jogou – naquele dia, Joui observou o rosto concentrado dele, vendo as linhas de expressão e a satisfação quando acertava um ataque bom, e sentiu algo em seu estômago, como se tivessem pequenas asinhas batendo ali dentro.

Estranho.

Porém decidiu ignorar quando a sensação passou, mudando o olhar para a tela.

Ele viria a sentir aquilo mais algumas vezes conforme as semanas iam passando, cada vez mais e mais frequentemente.

Mas era fácil viver com César, passar os momentos juntos e sentir falta enquanto estavam separados. Era fácil passar seu tempo livre à noite na sala de César, com ele enquanto Joui fazia alguma outra coisa. Era fácil treinarem juntos e rir livremente quando finalmente ganhava, mesmo que de alguém que era menos experiente que ele.

Tão fácil que Joui nem percebeu quando aconteceu, César havia se tornado sua rotina.

**Author's Note:**

> esse trabalho faz parte de uma série de fics, que será lançada conforme eu for terminando de escrever. se quiser acompanhar, sugiro que siga o meu post fixado da fic no twitter, ou se inscreva na coleção para ser notificado quando eu lançar a próxima parte.  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
